My Biggest Secret
by Loverly Light
Summary: RnR, four years post-game. During the night of a Misora concert a few towns over, Subaru and Luna are the only people left in the town. Subaru has kept something a secret from Luna for years, but he decided to tell her tonight... LunaXSubaru.
1. Other Plans

****

My Biggest Secret

Other Plans

"Hey, Subaru," Akane called out, just as her son was ready to walk out the door to leave for school. The now fourteen-year-old boy stopped, and turned to face her, hand still on the doorknob.

"Yes, kaa-san?"

"I just saw on TV that Hibiki Misora is having a concert a few towns over tomorrow night! Would you like to go to it with me?"

Subaru's face lit up. Around the time Subaru and his friends entered High School, Misora had resumed her career as a pop idol and didn't drop in on him as often as she used to. He still saw her frequently, however, just not as much as his other friends. But still, the concert…

"Ah, sorry kaa-san, I have something planned that night." Subaru apologized. There _was _something he had been planning to do, at the fact of the concert made him decide it would be the perfect time.

"Eh? But almost everyone in the town's going…" Akane trailed off. Subaru smiled reassuringly at his mother.

"Don't worry, kaa-san, I just have something else planned."

Akane smiled back at her son. She was glad that he had gotten over Daigo's disappearance and was slowly becoming more open. It had been four years since he first started to go back to normal, she remembered. Sometimes she would be worried about him again, but it always pleased her to see how much he was growing up.

"Would it be all right if I go? I was looking forwards to it…"

"Of course you can, kaa-san! I'll be fine." Subaru grinned brightly at his mother, who mirrored the expression back at her son.

"I'm going now. Bye!" Subaru called as he opened the door and ran out, waving to his mother as he went.

* * *

"Hey, Subaru!" Harp Note called as she dropped in on him walking home from school. "I bet you're excited to see my show tonight!" She grinned and she landed and walked beside him.

Subaru looked uncomfortable. He knew what was going to come next… "Ah, sorry Misora-san, but I was planning on doing something with someone tonight…"

"What, you mean you're not going!" Misora cried out, blocking Subaru's path. The boy winced slightly. "Look, whatever it is, it can wait. After all, it's not everyday someone like Hibiki Misora has a concert! And anyway, whoever you were going to get together with is probably going anyway, so don't be surprised if they bail out on you despite your good intentions."

"Misora-san, I know for a fact she isn't planning on going to the concert. Not everyone is a fan of your music, you know." Subaru said evenly, trying to walk past Misora, but she was blocking his path intentionally.

"What do you mean "she"? And everyone _is_ a fan of my music! Aren't you?"

"I meant that the person I'm meeting is female. And I'm your Brother, you know that."

"That doesn't answer my question." Misora grumbled quietly, crossing her arms and pouting.

"…besides, I've gone to eight of your concerts in the past five months. Don't you think that's enough?" Subaru knew he was treading dangerous waters with this remark, although it had been bothering him for a while that Misora complained that he wasn't being a very good Brother if he wouldn't go to another country in order to see one of her concerts.

"But this is _special_!" Misora whined. "This time it's actually nearby! And you could show off to your friends that you're a close friend of mine."

"Just since you're my friend is no reason to brag about it."

"Whatever. Are you coming or not?" Misora demanded.

"Not." Subaru said bluntly. "I'm sorry Misora, but I really have something else I have to do." He added as she was about to speak, most likely to try and convince him to come.

"Fine, then! You'll be sorry when everyone is talking about my newest hit song tomorrow!" Misora huffed, then leapt off and disappeared.

Subaru sighed. He was friends with Misora, but sometime he couldn't understand her. He smiled, though, as he remembered his plans for tonight, and the person he would be spending it with. Subaru only hoped that she wouldn't have something else planned, since he hadn't exactly _told _her he was planning on hanging out with her tonight…

* * *

Luna walked out of her house, gazing at the sky idly as she strolled around. She didn't have anywhere she was planning to go, she just thought it would be nice to take a walk tonight. Her main reasoning was that it would be more peaceful than most nights, since almost the entire population of the town was attending the Hibiki Misora concert. She let out a small, slightly frustrated sigh as she crossed the street and plunked herself down on the bench next to the Big Wave store. She rested her elbows on her knees, and leaned forwards to rest her chin in her hands. Although they had stopped following her around like lost puppies, Luna was still used to Gonta and Kizamaro's presence, and felt somewhat at a loss for what to do.

She raised her head and turned it towards the house right across the street from where she sat, then blushed and swung her head away. She knew what she'd _like _to do, but the chances of it happening were very slim. If Gonta and Kizamaro were out at the concert, _he _probably was too. She gave a bitter smile as she remembered a slightly similar situation several years ago. The need for a friend wasn't as dire now as it had been then, but it was the same person who prevented her from going to him. That girl… would she stop at nothing to make Subaru love her? Luna wasn't vain enough to assume the boy liked _her_, but she could tell he didn't like Misora like that. Or maybe he did, and she was just blinding herself to the truth?

Suddenly, Luna heard the sound of a door opening. Whirling her head around, she saw the door to the Hoshikawa's home open, and she forced her heartbeat down at the sight of the still secret object of her affection.

_Why is it, after all this time, seeing him still makes my heart race…?_

She kept a small smile on her face and waved, expecting him to wave back and hurry towards the bus stop in hope of getting to the concert without missing too much of it.

So she was exceedingly surprised when he waved back… and then crossed the street towards her.

"S-Subaru-kun, aren't you going to miss the Hibiki Misora concert?"

Subaru smiled and shook his head. "I had other plans."

"Oh… you better get going then." She said quietly, turning her head and looking towards the ground, slightly disappointed. Although, there was no reason she should have gotten her hopes up like that…

Luna started slightly as she saw a hand in front of her. She raised her head to look at Subaru, whose arm was stretched out towards her. She blinked at him, and he smiled brightly.

"Come on. There's something I want to show you."

* * *

Authors notes: No, I didn't make a mistake. When Subaru and his mom are talking, it's the day before the concert, and the next part happens the day of the concert. So… part one of four! Enjoy! (I probably won't update this for a while, so... sorry. I'm stuck on a part in the second chapter... but there will be more LunaXSubaru fluffyness coming up. Just... there wasn't so much in this chapter.)


	2. Stargazing

**My Biggest Secret**

Stargazing

"Vista Point? But Subaru, I've been here before, remember?" Luna asked at the two walked into the small grassy area.

"I know." Subaru said as he sat down on the metal platform and leaned against the fence, motioning for Luna to do the same. "I know you've _been_ here before, but have you ever come here just to look at the stars?"

"Well, no." The girl admitted.

"Well, then," Subaru nodded towards her. Luna awkwardly sat down next to him, blushing very slightly and keeping her eyes pinned on the sky above. She turned her head slightly to regard Subaru out of the corner of her eye, who was happily and obliviously watching the stars. She turned her vision back to the sky, trying to keep her thoughts from wandering. Subaru loved to come here, and she knew a few years ago he had frequented it every night. However, for most other people, Vista Point was mainly… well, a _romantic _place… somewhere you would take your significant other. But, of course Subaru didn't think of it that way. It was just a place that held special significance to him, and he wanted to show it to his friend.

Luna drew her attention back to where she was looking at.

"The moon's really pretty tonight, isn't it?" Luna asked, as she fixed her gaze on the large silvery orb.

"Yeah." She heard the boy agree, but she was somewhat lost in her thoughts.

"I've always liked the moon," She continued quietly. "It's kind-of sad… how it can't give any light of it's own. All it can do is reflect the light that was supposed to be there, that had been there before… that everyone has to see. Few people take the time to remember that it has no light itself, and think that it's the light itself."

Subaru cocked his head at her. "Shirogane-san?" he asked.

"Ah, sorry." She turned at him and smiled. "Guess I didn't need to tell _you _that, huh? You know so much about space already."

"Well, yeah." Subaru blushed slightly as he grinned.

The two regarded the sky once more.

"S-Subaru-kun…?" Luna spoke hesitantly, breaking the silence once more.

"Hmm?" Subaru turned his head.

"A-Anou…" The girl hesitated slightly; the question had been nagging at her for some time, but she wasn't sure if it was her place to ask it… or how Subaru would respond.

Gulping slightly, the girl continued in a quiet voice. "Y-you… when I first met you, you would come here every night, but now… it seems like you only come here occasionally. I was just wondering why…"

The brown-haired boy gave her an odd look. "You noticed that?"

Luna shrugged as best she could, and fought to keep an embarrassed blush off her face.

Seeming to suddenly notice her discomfort, Subaru gave the girl a reassuring smile. She smiled slightly in response, and the boy continued.

"You know the reason I always came here, right?"

The blond nodded. "Your father." She answered, her voice a whisper.

"Right. I always came here because I wanted to reassure myself that he wasn't dead… that he'd be coming back some day." He turned his head to gaze at the dark night sky once more, a soft smile playing on his lips. "But now… now I'm sure he'll be coming back. I hadn't truly believed that before, and was just trying to fool myself that I believed that…. But I don't have to do that anymore. He'll be back someday, I know that. I can trust him."

The young Shirogane's face was lit up with happiness for her friend… but suddenly it faded, and she stared at the metal floor in front of her feet.

"It… it must be nice to be able to count on your parents like that…" She breathed, half to herself.

Subaru heard, however, and his head turned sharply to the girl as he caught the connotations in her words.

"Shirogane-san, do you mean your parents are still…" Subaru allowed his voice to trail off; both teens knew what he meant. Luna's memories flashed to that time four years before, and she closed her eyes in pain.

"No, they aren't. But…" She gulped back her pain, forbidding her voice to waver. "But," she repeated, the hesitancy in her voice gone, though it was still quiet. "they still are never around… and while they don't treat me like a doll, it almost seems like they don't care at all anymore…" her voice suddenly dropped even softer, and Subaru had to strain to hear her words. "A forgotten doll…"

Suddenly, Subaru felt his head burn with anger. "That's not right!" He nearly yelled the statement, causing Luna to jump slightly. She looked at the boy for the first time since they started talking about her parents, and was surprised to see his teeth gritted, and… tears forming in his eyes?

He turned to face her, a look of almost pleading on his face. "That CAN'T be, Luna-chan! I… I always thought that at least one good thing happened during the mess with Ophiucus, that you were reconciled with your parents! I thought you might finally be happy for real, that you wouldn't have to pretend you're happy and put up a false smile! I thought… I thought that I was finally able to see you smile for real…"

"You have." Luna said, surprising even herself with this revelation. "I've never had to put up a false smile with you, Subaru-kun."

The two locked eyes for a second, and Subaru could tell what she had said was true. Subaru smiled happily.

"I… I'm still not happy about your parents, but… I'm glad."

Luna grinned back at the boy, and suddenly something hit her.

"You called me Luna-chan, Subaru-kun…"

Suddenly, the boy's face blushed a bright red. "I-I did? Sorry, I… it was…" Subaru turned away and stared at his knees, stuttering as he tried to find an explanation. He couldn't tell her it was because that was how he always thought of her, and he had to purposely remind himself not to refer to her by it...

"It's fine." Subaru looked slightly startled, and turned to face her. The girl was staring at the sky once more, but she was smiling, and a faint blush spread over her face.

_He called me Luna-chan… _

Subaru grinned a smile that could be called idiotic if it was on anyone else's face and he gently stroked his Transer with two fingers.

_Now seems like a good time to tell her…_

* * *

Authors Notes: Ugh, that sentance got messed up. I fixed it now, though. Yup, that IS the actual question Luna was nervous about. I'm debating with myself whether to compress it to only three chapters. The only bad thing I think about that would be there would be less LunaXSubaru fluff, but I'm not sure what I'd put there exactly. (And the third chapter would be extra long… for the chapters for this story, anyway.)

Okay, and I felt it would be a good idea to respond to reviews for this story, especially Veve's, so I figured I might as well respond to all of them.

**Niilan:**

Glad you like it And yeah, I agree. It was funny, first time I wrote this I purposely bashed Misora, then figured I should edit it before I post it, and all I did was change two lines and it became in-character. -sweatdrop-

**Veve:**

Hmm, okay, first of all… when I read your review, I seriously considered removing it. To tell the truth, it… well, not as much as hurt my feelings, but annoyed me. It's fine with me if you hate my story because I'm a terrible writer, but not because of the pairing I wrote about. I clearly said in the summary that it was LunaXSubaru, and if you don't like the pairing, you don't have to read it. I just think it'd be fine if you disliked it since it was poor quality, since for a story you expect it to be well-written and such, but you should also expect a story which says "LunaXSubaru" (or whatever pairing) to be about that pairing, so I just don't think it's fair to say something bad about the story just because you dislike the pairing. Sorry if I was ranting, and I'd have just PM-ed you with this but you were anonymous, so… yeah. (Incidentally, this is the only major problem I have with SubaruXMisora fans, I don't even have any problem with them liking SubaruXMisora. It's just I have seen several LunaXSubaru AMVs and artwork where SubaruXMisora fans just say how they dislike SubaruXLuna (and it really annoyed me one time where they said something like "this was a really well-made AMV, but I hate SubaruXLuna." -.-)

**Support the Justice:**

Glad you liked it! And I know! Actually, I saw the anime first, and still liked Luna, since I could tell there was more to her than they were showing, and then I played the games and was annoyed to find how shallow they made her seem in the anime…

And thank you so much! I agree very much with what you said. This helped lift my spirits, so thank you very much.

**FernandoSilva:**

Wow! Glad to see you liked this so much! And, yes, I know! So cute. (and all that is a big part of why I like SubaruXLuna more than SubaruXMisora) Once again, glad you liked it.


	3. More than Brothers

**My Biggest Secret**

More than Brothers

Subaru was about to speak, but Luna unknowingly interrupted him.

"Ne, Subaru-kun, we've known each other for a long time, haven't we?"

Subaru nodded, glancing up into space. "Yeah. Four years… Things sure have changed since then."

Luna giggled slightly. "I still remember what it was like, though. I remember you always used to call me Inchou. You haven't called me that for two years now."

Subaru chuckled lightly as he looked at his Transer. "I remember when WarRock was my biggest secret. Thing were sure simpler back then…"

"Subaru?" The boy turned to face the girl at the slight hint of sorrow in her voice. Concern and caring for the boy was etched on her face. "You mean something's wrong? Why didn't you tell me?! I could-"

"Ah! N-no!" Subaru responded quickly. "Nothing's wrong! My secret… well, things are just more complicated now."

Luna relaxed slightly, and even giggled a bit. "Something more complicated than an alien you fuse with to save the world?"

Subaru rolled his eyes and grumbled a bit. "You have _no _idea…"

Luna looked down. "No. I… I don't."

Subaru's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know what it's like…" Luna continued hesitantly, "but, that… that doesn't make me worthless to you, does it?"

"What? Of course not!" Subaru felt shocked that Luna was even considering this. She had helped him so much, in both life and his fights as Rockman… more than anyone else; she was always the first to help him, and the one who cared the most. That was why… but that wasn't important at the moment. How could he make it clear to Luna?

"Luna, you… you could never be worthless. If it weren't for you, I could have died many times over, if not for my promise that I had to survive, had to protect you…" Subaru's voice lowered, and Luna leaned in a bit closer to catch the last sentence, "That kept me from giving up, for who would protect you if I wasn't there for you?"

"Subaru-kun…"

"Shirogane-san, I… we're Brothers, aren't we?"

"Of course, Subaru-kun!" Luna agreed.

"Brothers are the people you are closest to, those who you can entrust your friendship, your secrets, and even your life to…" he continued, almost mechanically repeating the words to himself.

"T-That's right, Subaru-kun… why are you telling me this?" Luna asked, quietly. Luna knew all this, she was perhaps the most enthusiastic person about the BrotherBand system that Subaru was friends with, and his father had been the one to create it.

"I need you to know my secret…" Luna nodded in agreement, wondering why he seemed so worked up about it, and reached a hand down for the red Transer on her arm. Before she could open the cover, however, Subaru had held his arm out to the girl, the blue Transer on it reflecting the moonlight slightly.

"I… I don't… you don't have to do that, I can just check your page myself." Luna said quietly, reaching to open her own Transer once more, feeling her face flush. Looking into someone's Transer was very personal, and Luna wasn't sure if she should invade Subaru's privacy like that… even if he said she could.

"No." Subaru said firmly, pushing his Transer into her view again. "I… want you to read it on here."

Luna raised her head slowly to look at the boy's face. Despite the resolve in his voice, his head was turned slightly away from her, and a slight red tinge touched his cheeks.

"If… if you're sure, Subaru-kun…"

"Hai." He answered quietly.

Luna gingerly opened his Transer, and quickly went to his Brothers page. Swiftly glace the page over, she soon found what she was looking for, and delicately pressed the section of the screen that read 'Secret'.

The girl took a sharp intake of breath at the sight before her. Subaru blushed, and his arm twitched slightly, but he didn't pull it away.

On the Transer, it read: "I'm in love with Shirogane Luna".

"S-Subaru…" Luna whispered, "Did… are you serious?"

Subaru turned to face the girl, eyes displaying his soul to her. "Completely. I… I love you Luna, and…"

Before he could continue, the girl had flung her arms around his neck, her face inches away from his own. Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears of happiness.

"I love you too, Subaru-kun!" Subaru's face lit up, and his arms, previously hanging limply, wrapped around the girl and he held her in an embrace.

"H-how long…?" The girl allowed the end of her sentence to drop off as she looked questioningly up at the boy.

Subaru sighed. "I'm not sure… I know I've loved you for a long time, but when I was younger…" he shook his head slightly in uncertainty. "I'm not exactly positive when I realized it. I don't think I was even sure what love really was for a while."

"I remember." Luna said quietly, and the boy looked at her, slight puzzlement on his face. She smiled up at him. "I remember exactly when I realized I loved you. It was when you protected me as yourself, not Rockman… at the school, remember?"

Subaru smiled sadly back. "I remember. I was so afraid…"

"I knew you'd make it through okay!"

"Not that!" Subaru objected. "I was afraid… afraid for you. For what he might have already done to you, for what he might do to you once I was unconscious… for what would happen if WarRock forced me to fight back." His eyes locked with hers, the severity of his feelings clearly conveyed. "I couldn't allow you to get hurt, not for my sake. I couldn't live with myself if I survived only for you to… to…" Subaru took a shuddering breath, and slowly let go of Luna, though she quickly scooted closer so she was sitting directly next to him. "I guess I'm lucky Misora-san came when she did."

Luna frowned slightly. "Did you _have_ to bring her up?"

Subaru chuckled slightly, and wrapped his arm around the girl. "Misora's my friend, Luna, and I don't think that will ever change. But… she's never been anything more than a friend and a Brother to me, and I can't imagine her as anything more. While you…" He turned to look at her, and gently raised her chin an inch with his hand. "You'll always be more than a Brother to me."

As he leaned in closer, Luna felt their lips connect, and she could not imagine being any happier than she was at that moment.

* * *

Luna woke up the next morning, touched with slight giddiness as she remembered the events of the last night. After she received her first kiss, the two had stayed to watch the stars for a bit longer, before Subaru walked her back home. Humming softly to herself as she softly stepped out of bed, she continued on to her normal morning routine. Just as she was about to place her breakfast dishes in the sink, the sound of the doorbell caught her ear. Wondering who could be there at this time, she hurriedly set her dishes down on the counter and rushed over to the door.

"Subaru-kun!" She called out, slightly surprised. "Why are you here?"

The boy put his hands in his pockets and shifted nervously. "I was hoping we could walk to school together… I mean, I know we usually do, but it'd just be nice to have a little time to ourselves before Kizamaro and Gonta show up… Is that okay?"

"Of course!" Luna assured him as she slipped on her shoes and stepped out of the door. Subaru smiled at her, and the two headed off to school.

* * *

"Hey, Subaru, Inchou!" Gonta called out as the two stopped by his house to pick Kizamaro and him up for school. "Sorry I didn't catch you at Hibiki Misora's concert last night, Subaru-kun! Man, Misora was in top form last night, wasn't she?"

"I wouldn't know, I didn't go to the concert." Subaru said evenly, as Luna rang the doorbell to Kizamaro's house. The small boy hurried out just in time to hear Subaru statement.

"You didn't go to the Hibiki Misora concert?" Kizamaro asked, obviously dumbfounded.

"Boy, you missed out, Subaru!" Gonta agreed, just as confused.

Instead of responding immediately, the boy just slipped his hand into Luna's, and exchanged smiles with the slightly blushing girl.

"Nope," he said with finality, "I know for sure I didn't miss a thing."

* * *

Authors Notes: Hope this wasn't a bad last chapter. Anyway, I decided to post this today in honor of Emi's (Rini124 here. -grin-) 19th birthday. Happy birthday! Hope… aw man, I'm no good at a personalized message… let's just say I wish you the very best, hope you have a great birthday and year as a nineteen-year-old, and keep loving LunaXSubaru forever! (Hope you liked this chapter, too. -sweatdrop-)

**To Rini124: **Yay! So happy you do! (And… happy birthday! XD)

**To Niilan: **Yes… so kawaii!

**King of Everything: **Yeah, me too… well, my favorite for Battle Network/Star force, but I really like AileXGiro, ZeroXCeil, and TriggerXTron as well from the others. -sweatdrop- And glad you liked it (Yeah… this was before I played any Star Force 2, so apparently her relationship with her parents is at least somewhat better in the actual thing, so I'm very happy for that.)


End file.
